Who is that?
by Nichi12
Summary: An A.U. fic where Clark did not grow up in Smallville but moved back there with his family right before his junior year.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first story that I have written. I hope that everybody likes it. Please give me feedback telling me whether you like it or not. Thanks  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
  
Lana Lang was running as fast as she could. She kept turning her head to take quick glances behind her. Whoever was chasing her was catching up and very quickly at that.  
Earlier, she had decided to go and visit her parents' graves and thought that she would be fine walking through the woods because she made the trip at least once a week. When she had gotten halfway home she had heard a noise behind her. But when she turned around she did not see anyone and just figured that it was just an animal. She decided to walk a little faster anyway and as she did she knew that she was being followed because she heard footsteps behind her that seemed to be getting closer. She glanced behind her and saw that an older guy was following her. She then began to run and so did he.  
Lana heard a second set of footsteps and glanced back to see the back of somebody tall step between her and the person who had been chasing her. She let out a scream as she saw the man that had been chasing her pull out a knife. He drew back his hand and slammed it into the man that was trying to help Lana. She screamed until she saw that instead of the knife going into his chest it shattered into pieces. The attacker looked at the knife handle he held in shock. During this delay the man grabbed a hold of the attacker. He finally turned around and Lana got to see what he looked like. Despite how shocked she was about what had happened she was still able to notice how gorgeous this guy was. He was tall and well built. He had shaggy brown hair and looked as if he was around the same age as her but she had never seen him before. She noticed that his eyes looked frightened. He took a step toward but flinched as if he was in pain. "Please just go. You never saw this happen," he told her. She was so confused that she turned around and ran home.  
The man watched her leave and when he couldn't see her anymore he turned his attention back to the man in his arms. He noticed that the guy was shaking and looked terrified. "You didn't see anything. If I hear that you tell anybody what happened, I will find you and turn you in for trying to attack that girl. Are we clear?" "Ye...yes," the man stuttered. He was let go and stumbled as he ran away without looking back. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.  
  
Once Lana got home she ran right up to her room and laid face down on her bed. She had so many conflicting emotions passing through her. On one hand, this guy saved her life but she had no clue how the knife had shattered and didn't seem to hurt him at all. She had never seen anything like that. She was actually kind of scared of him. She knew that she shouldn't have been scared because he saved her but he should've been dead or hurt really badly. Don't get her wrong, she didn't want him dead or anything like that but the knife had came in direct contact with his chest. Whatever happened definitely was not normal. *Too bad he's really cute. Whoa, where did that come from?* She knew that he was really good looking but she also didn't know anything about him, except for the little fact that it seems as if he can't be hurt. She had never seen him before so she figured that he had just moved there. They started school in a week and if he did live there then he would probably be going. She was glad she had a week until she saw him again because she had no clue how she would react to him and needed to think more about what had happened. As she was lying there she heard a knock on her door.  
  
She lifted her head a little bit and called out, "come in."  
  
Her Aunt Nell walked in. "Why didn't you tell me that you were back?"  
  
Lana sat up fully in her bed. "I'm sorry Aunt Nell. I'm just really tired."  
  
Nell walked over and sat beside her. "Are you feeling okay?" Lana nodded her head. "Okay. Well I just wanted to tell you that we have company coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Please don't make any plans."  
  
"Who is coming over that's that important," Lana asked.  
  
Nell looked excited. "Two of my old friends. They moved away from here right after the meteor shower." She saw Lana look down at her necklace and lightly touch it. "Oh Lana. I'm so sorry."  
  
Lana gave her aunt a weak smile. "It's okay Aunt Nell. It's not your fault. I just miss them so much. That stupid meteor shower didn't bring any good to any of us."  
  
Clark Kent walked into his new house looking like he was stuck between being the happiest man in the world and being very worried about something. He walked into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey mom. Hey dad, " he greeted while walking over to the table and sitting down.  
  
Martha smiled warmly at her son. "Hey Clark. How was your walk? Do you like the town so far?"  
  
Clark tried to smile. "Yeah I like it here mom and I saw a beautiful girl."  
  
Jonathon gave his son a wide smile and winked. "That's my boy."  
  
Clark laughed a little but then he got serious. "Yeah well in meeting her I have gotten myself into potential trouble." He saw that his parents were about to say something so he continued talking. "Please let me finish this before either of you say anything. I was walking through the woods near here and I saw this girl being chased by some guy. She looked really scared so I ran and stepped between them. As I did this the man took out a knife and stabbed me with it. You know that it wouldn't hurt me but it does hurt the knife. It shattered." He lowered his eyes down to the table. "They both saw it. I asked the girl to forget about everything and I threatened that if the guy ever said anything about it I would turn him in but I don't know. Instead of people just being suspicious of me, like where we lived before, now two people already know that there's something weird and different about me. I'm scared that more people will find out but I don't want to move again. I already like it here."  
  
Martha felt so bad for her son. She couldn't even imagine being the one that had to live with that huge secret and not be able to tell anyone about it. She knew that her and Jonathon had to keep the secret too but they weren't the ones that felt different from everybody else. She reached over and lightly touched his shoulder. It nearly broke her heart when she saw the tears in his eyes as he looked up. "Oh honey. I am so sorry. Don't worry, we won't leave Smallville unless you are in danger."  
  
Jonathon patted Clark on the back. "Your mom's right son. We don't need to keep moving just because of what ifs. We'll stick it out."  
  
Clark got up and hugged both of his parents. "Thank you. I just want to have a normal life. Well at east as normal as possible under the circumstances."  
  
"Oh Clark, I forgot to tell you this. An old friend of ours wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night with her and her niece. We were friends with her when we lived here before," Martha said as she looked over at her husband and smiled and winked. "That is we became friends after she got over the fact that your father married me and not her."  
  
Clark laughed at that. "Okay mom. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night mom. Night dad. I love you both."  
  
He gave them a hug and went to his room. He laid on his bed and just looked up at the ceiling. Sometimes he wished he didn't have the powers he has. He had to hide it from everybody he met and that made it so hard for him to make friends because he was always scared that they would find out. He would also have to cancel plans with the few friends he did make because he would see somebody that he needed to help. They had also moved a few times, so, just as he would be getting closer to people he would have to leave them. Him and his family were so afraid that he would be found out. They had no clue how the people would react to him. He just wanted to stay in one place. He wanted friends. He thought about the girl he had saved earlier. There was no way he could've just let that man hurt her. He was so glad that his parents said they would stay in Smallville. Maybe this girl would finally be the one person he could open up to. He just didn't know what she thought about the knife shattering and not hurting him. He knew it had scared her. *If I was in her place I know I would've been freaked out.* He would probably see her next week when he starts at Smallville High. He was just glad he had that week to think about what he would say to her. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the feedback. I'm glad some people like it. Sorry it took me awhile to get this out, I have been pretty busy lately.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
  
Lana was setting the table for dinner when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the front door and saw who she guessed were the Kent's. She then looked beside the woman and saw the boy who had saved her yesterday. She froze and couldn't say a word. All she was able to do was stand there and stare at him. She finally snapped out of it when her aunt came up behind her.  
  
Nell had a huge smile on her face. She told them to come in. "Martha, Jonathon! I have missed you two so much." She gave them both hugs and then looked at Clark. "You must be Clark." She pulled him into a hug and he looked down embarrassedly. "And this is my niece Lana. I know you haven't seen her in a long time. Lana, these are my friends, Martha and Jonathon Kent, and their son Clark."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Lana said softly. She couldn't believe that the guy who had saved her was standing in her house. She decided that he was even better looking than she had first thought. While she was trying to discretely check him out she noticed that he seemed to be in pain and was leaning against the door. She hoped that he was okay. Even though she felt really bad about how sick he looked she still had no clue how to act around him. "I'm going to finish setting the table," she said just so she had a little more time to think.  
  
Clark watched her leave the room. He was half-relieved. He didn't know why, but both times he was around her he was in so much pain. He had felt so weak but the second she stepped out of the room he felt better.  
  
"You guys can sit on the couch. I'm going to finish up dinner. I'll be right back," Nell told them before walking into the kitchen.  
  
Martha looked over at Clark concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Clark glanced toward the kitchen and dining room doors. "Yeah, I'm fine. But that is the girl that I saved yesterday. And I don't know why but when I'm around her i start to f eel weak, like she can somehow penetrate my powers. I feel better as soon as she gets far away from me, though. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Have you ever felt this way before," Jonathon asked.  
  
"No, it's really weird," Clark said. It was easy to tell that he was very confused.  
  
"We'll figure it out," Martha said. She was really worried because Clark had never been sick before.  
  
Nell walked in and told them that dinner was done. They sat at the table and Clark made sure to stay as far away form Lana as possible. After dinner Nell asked them if they wanted to go into the living room and just talk and catch up. They all agreed. They went into the living room and Lana and Nell sat in the chairs, while the Kent's sat on the couch, with Clark sitting at the end of the couch furthest away from Lana.  
  
Lana had no clue why Clark hadn't said one word to her but she really didn't mind. She still had no clue what to think about him. She definitely didn't think it was normal, whatever it is. She wasn't going to tell anyone because the only reason she found out about it was because he saved her life but that did not mean that she wants to be friends with him anytime soon. She knew she wasn't giving him a chance but whatever was up with him was too weird. She didn't know if she wanted to be involved in whatever it was. *I already am, though.* She just knew that she wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.  
  
Nell was so excited that her friends were back. "So, we never really talked about why you left. If you don't mind my asking, why did you leave," she asked.  
  
"I think the meteor shower just really scared is. It was so tragic and we needed to get away," Jonathon said. He looked over at Lana and immediately regretted his words. She was playing with her necklace and had tears in her eyes. "Oh Lana, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Kent. It just proves that the meteor shower ruined a lot of people's lives and not just mine."  
  
This comment really hurt Clark. He didn't know what pain he brought to Lana but knew that it was something bad. He had never met her before yesterday and he still managed to somehow hurt her. She knew that he had some kind of special power but she didn't need to know where he came from. He just hoped that she wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
The phone rang and Nell got up to answer it. "Hello? ...How are you?...That's good. I'll go get Lana now. Bye." Nell walked back over to everyone. "The phone is for you Lana."  
  
"Who is it," Lana asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Nell told her secretively.  
  
Lana walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?...Hey Whitney. Hold on a second." She called over to Nell, "I'm going upstairs. Will you hang up the phone for me when i get on mine?" Nell nodded and Lana went upstairs.  
  
Nell walked over to the phone and heard Lana's voice so she hung it up. She went and sat back down. "That's her boyfriend Whitney. He left for college a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"So, you think we should break up," Lana said although she wasn't surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana, this is just too hard on us. We never get to see each other and our schedules are just so different now."  
  
"I agree with you, Whitney. I think if we try to stay together we may end up hating each other for holding the other back, and I don't want that."  
  
"I'm glad you're not mad about this," Whitney said relieved. But I do miss you.  
  
"I miss you too. Hopefully now we can remain friends."  
  
"I know we will," Whitney assured her. "I have to go now but I'll call you sometime next week. Bye Lana."  
  
"Bye Whitney."  
  
Lana wasn't surprised because she knew that it wasn't working out between them but she just didn't want to be alone. She started walking back down the stairs and was half-hoping the Kent's were gone. She walked in the living room and saw that they were still there. "Hey Aunt Nell, I'm going to take a walk. It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Clark."  
  
Clark decided to ask her if he could walk with her. It would give him a good chance to talk to her about what happened last night. "Hey Lana, would you like me to walk with you," he asked her shyly.  
  
"Oh no, that's okay," Lana said nervously.  
  
"I think it's a good idea, Lana," Nell told her. "You can show Clark around and we can stay here and catch up some more."  
  
Clark could tell that Lana wasn't too happy about it but she agreed. They said bye to everybody and left. Clark started to feel sick again so he tried to move away a little until he didn't feel that bad. He hoped he figured out soon why he felt that way and only around Lana. He looked over at her and saw that she was trying her hardest to ignore the fact that he was there. He decided to start off with a light conversation and then move to what happened when she seemed to be more comfortable around him. "So your boyfriend is in college?"  
  
Lana wasn't expecting him to talk and it really shocked her that he asked about Whitney. "Um, well we just broke up."  
  
*Way to start off light.* "I'm sorry."  
  
Lana felt really bad for him because he looked like he was kicking himself for bringing it up. "It's okay. We're better off as friends. That's basically what our relationship was about, friendship. I was the head cheerleader and he was the starting quarterback. People just expected us to get together, so we did." She couldn't believe she just told him that. She had never told anybody how she had felt about their relationship.   
  
Clark felt really good because it seemed like she was opening up to him. "At least you know you have a friend in him."  
  
"Yeah," Lana said and was quiet for a few minutes. "Was it hard to leave your friends when you moved here?"  
  
"Well, I really didn't have many friends. And I wasn't that close to the ones I did have." He sounded sad when he said this.  
  
"I know a lot of people and I guess you could say I'm friends with them but I don't think I'm close to any of them. I told you before that I was head cheerleader but I quit. After I quit nobody treated me the same. I think they all thought that I was stupid for quitting but I just wasn't happy doing it."  
  
Clark decided to bring up last night. He wasn't sure how she'd react but he was hoping she would at lest say something about it. "Um Lana, about last night."  
  
"I really want to say thank you. You saved my life. I don't know if I'd be here or not if it wasn't for you. But I don't want to know how you did it. So please, let's just drop it." Lana hoped he knew how much she appreciated it. She saw that he had looked a little relieved when she had said that she didn't want to know the details but decided not to question him about it. 


End file.
